


Flat Swap

by sam80853



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam80853/pseuds/sam80853





	Flat Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormymouse/gifts).



“They call it a flat swap,” John had told his friend Mike shortly before he had left for London.

“A flat swap.”

“Yeah,” John had answered, “you know, like someone else stays in your flat while you stay in theirs.” When John had put it like that, he had to admit it sounded kind of strange. Crazy, even. But this was the only way John would be able to afford two weeks in London. And truth be told, John needed the excitement. Badly.

Ever since Mary and he divorced he had been looking for -- something. Anything, really.

“Sounds rather dangerous,” Mike had said. “Do you even know the person whose flat you will be living in?”

“Actually, the bloke is DI with Scotland Yard.” John wasn’t totally irresponsible after all.

“Says who?” Mike had frowned at John.

Mike had had a point there, John had admitted to himself, but he would not back out now. No.

DI Lestrade’s flat looked painfully like John’s own: tidy. Clean. Empty.

John had just settled in, making himself a nice cuppa when suddenly a tall man in a dark coat appeared in the kitchen. Lock-picking tool still in hand.

“A triple homicide, Lestrade, and you...’” the man stopped talking mid-sentence. Obviously realizing that he was not talking to Lestrade.

John slowly turned around, cup of tea in hand.

“You must be Sherlock then,” John said. “Tea?”

…

The End


End file.
